Pressure
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Kongo Bongo is at war with the Kremlings and just when he's needed most, DK betrays his family, leading to much-needed, much-unnecessary tension-release between Cranky and Diddy. Can DK realize what he's done before everything turns into a blood-soaked battlefield? Not slash, set in human AU.
1. Preface, Brutus Thou Art Noble

Disclaimer: I don't own DKC. I'm so sorry about this preface. I couldn't think of a good proloug so this is just to be a summary of what I wanted to put in the exposition phase.

So without further ado...

XxXxXxXxX

•|~Preface~|•

_"Well, Brutus, thou art noble. Yet I see_

_Thy honorable mettle may be wrought_

_From that it is disposed. Therefore it is meet_

_That noble minds keep ever with their likes,_

_For who so firm that cannot be seduced?_

_Caesar doth bear me hard, but he loves Brutus._

_If I were Brutus now and he were Cassius,_

_He should not humor me. I will this night,_

_In several hands, in at his windows throw,_

_As if they came from several citizens,_

_Writings all tending to the great opinion_

_That Rome holds of his name, wherein obscurely_

_Caesar's ambition shall be glancèd at._

_And after this let Caesar seat him sure,_

_For we will shake him, or worse days endure."_

_-__**Gaius Cassius Longinus, Julius Caesar I-II**_

XxXxXxXxX

_It's been five years since the events on Sun Sun Island (almost literally in real life) and the Kremlings have gotten harder. Oh my..._

EH: DAMMIT NARRATOR IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THE GEORGE TAKEI JOKES I'M NEVER INVITING YOU TO MY HOUSE AGAIN!

_Fine! Ahem..._

_The Kremlings have gotten harder to defeat._

EH: That's better.

_They've gotten so much tougher that nowadays when the Kongs fight them they barely win each time. The Tikis didn't help their case much either especially since somehow they managed to convince DK that no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to always protect the island._

_His father Donkey Kong Senior, whom we know as Cranky Kong, did not take the news of his son's abandonment lightly, even going so far as to consider the boy dead. And as with every island ruler, he left a will that, since they were forced to consider him dead anyway, the people of the island wished to be read._

_When it was read, it was found Diddy was to take his place if he did not have a son by then, spurning an unfed rage within Cranky..._


	2. Chapter 1, The Evil That Men Do

Disclaimer: I only own Agrippa. Sorry if the preface was unlikeable. I did it in the course of about ten minutes so...

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1-The Evil That Men Do

_"Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears._

_I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him._

_The evil that men do lives after them;_

_The good is oft interrèd with their bones."_

_-__**Mark Antony, Julius Caesar III-II**_

XxXxXxXxX

"So where did that part of the rant come from?" Cranky turned around to face his militant right-hand.

"What do you mean, Agrippa?" he asked, turning back around and barely dodging a tree. Agrippa bit his cheek.

"The 'Friends, Romans, countrymen' bit," the boy replied. "Where was it from? It sounds familiar."

"It's from a Shakespeare play."

"Oh, that's right. You're a Shakespearean Caestorian." Cranky rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I just can't believe DK's audacity! He knows the rules! If you don't have a son the position goes to the closest living male!"

Agrippa stared the old man up and down. Cranky had always been brave, even snarky, when a problem worse than this arised but why was he acting like a child now?

"What's wrong with you?" Agrippa asked.

"What do you mean?" Cranky repeated.

"You're never like this, all mopey and stuff. What gives?"

Silence.

"It's a long story. One you'll figure out soon enough."

"You don't have to be all dramatic. Just tell me."

"Any word from my wife yet?"

"Just tell me!" Cranky sighed and motioned Agrippa forward.

"You really want to know?" The former patriarch was whispering now.

"Yes," Agrippa whispered back.

"OK then..." Cranky cupped his hand around his mouth and Agrippa's ear and shouted: "_**TELL ME IF MY WIFE HAS ANY MESSAGES!**_"

"Ahhhh!" Agrippa screamed, jumping back and rubbing his ear. "Fine, fine! She said she'll be visitng in a few days! Geez!

"Thank you. Please find Salsa and Macarena and bring them here."

Agrippa nodded and took a left while the older man kept going straight, thikning to himself.

"_Let the die be cast, young Caleb,_" he thought, looking back at the young militant. "_The evil that men do lives after them and the good is oft interred with their bones. Who knows what effects we leave for the future? Our choices will be what decides our fate."_


	3. Chapter 2, No Terror In Your Threats

Disclaimer: I only own Titinius. The part in italics when the chapter acually begins is a flashback.

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2-There Is No Terror In Your Threats

_"There is no terror, Cassius, in your threats,_

_For I am armed so strong in honesty_

_That they pass by me as the idle wind,_

_Which I respect not."_

_-__**Marcus Junius Brutus, Julius Caesar IV-II**_

XxXxXxXxX

"Brutus, thou art noble."

DK turned around to find K. Rool standing behind him, leaning against a pillar. Beside him was his servant, Titinius, quiet as ever.

"If I'm Brutus," DK replied, "does that make you Cassius, my father Caesar, and the island Rome?"

Silence.

"Whatever you want, DK," K. Rool said, walking away.

"What are you thinking of?" Titinius asked. It was then the boy realized he rarely ever heard him speak.

"Nothing, Titinius," DK replied, turning away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Titinius pick up something off his dresser.

"Who are these people in this photo?" DK snatched it away.

"None of your business."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me or I'll tell K. Rool you have this!"

"There is no terror, Titinius, in your threats," DK almost immediately replied, his dad's genes suddenly kicking in, "for I am armed so strong in honesty that they pass me by like the idle wind, which I respect not!"

Silence. Titinius backed out of the room, holding his hands in the air on either side of him.

DK placed the picture back on the nightstand, his eyes staying on it longingly. It was a picture of him and Cranky when the former was a few years old, right when it was discovered he had mad strength for a child his age. The scar Cranky now had on his bottom lip was proof of that.

_"Daddy, I wanna learn how to fight!" Senior looked at his three-year-old son as the boy pummeled the air with his fists._

_"I'm sorry, Junior, but your mother would kill me if she found out," the patriarch replied._

_"Please, Daddy?" Junior pleaded, puppy eyes activated. "I won't tell Mama, I promise."_

_"Well..."_

_"Please?" Senior finally sighed._

_"I guess." Junior grinned wide._

_"Yaaaaaaay!"_

_"But DON'T. TELL. YOUR MOTHER."_

_"I won't!"_

DK smirked at the memory. He'd accidentally punched Cranky in the mouth around fifteen minutes later, giving the man a busted lip for a few days.

He yawned and looked at the clock. 10:00 P. M. Carefully he set the picture back on the nightstand and laid down, closing his eyes and hoping his dreams would not once again be plagued with nightmares.


End file.
